<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LAST CHRISTMAS （上） by Muzhuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108947">LAST CHRISTMAS （上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo'>Muzhuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Mù Sīyáng/Zhuó Zhì, musiyang/zhuozhi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LAST CHRISTMAS （上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LAST CHRISTMAS （上）</p><p>         本来想做圣诞倒数短篇，后来拖成圣诞贺文，现在连圣诞贺文都赶不上，还分成了上下。</p><p> </p><p>        身为体育频道的编导，卓治年底最重要的工作之一就是圣诞倒数企划了，拍摄24位体育名将的宣传短片，让杂志在自己的频道从1号开始播出，到圣诞夜为止放完全部24条。广告商和领导都非常重视这个企划，各位体育界明星的粉丝们也都很期待从1号起就准时蹲守。<br/>
卓治这几个月全身心都扑在工作上，不回家也没空联系朋友的样子，为了方便工作，就住在工作地点附近的酒店里。</p><p>       所有的短片都在12.1日前拍摄完成了，但是最后一条到了12月初还没有完成，9月开会的时候，同事们都极力建议让著名网球选手穆司阳来了，粉丝多，成绩好。结果被卓治直接否决了，卓治也不给否决的理由，直接建议让网球新星路夏来，理由是虽然成绩还没有达到穆司阳的高度，但依旧十分出色，并且长相帅气，性格也比穆司阳有趣，最重要的是平安夜是他的生日，没有人比他更合适了。由于合情合理理由充分，让路夏来拍摄最后一条整个团队都同意了。于是，卓治这几个月来第一次联系了朋友，那就是路夏，在卓治学长面前，路夏自然是答应了，单由于路夏的时间安排把时间延后到了12月初，但因为私人关系，卓治对路夏还是很放心的，结果因为太放心就出了岔子。</p><p>        拍摄当日，大家都准备好等着路夏的到来，器材布景赞助商都到了，结果路夏的助理一个电话打给卓治的同事，称路夏当日临时生病，需要检查身体休息。这下所有人员都懵了，赞助商的脸色非常难看，也有小声音在不满路夏故意耍大牌，大家都着急又惊呆又生气的时候，卓治接到了齐瑛的电话。</p><p>       “卓治学长，非常抱歉，路夏真的病得很严重，今天实在是来不了。”<br/>
小学妹打电话来道歉，卓治也不能发作，只能闻到：“那路夏什么时候能好，可以确定个时间吗？我们这边现在已经很着急。“<br/>
“真的很抱歉，路夏也知道给你们带来了很大的麻烦，所以他拜托了一位关系很好的网球前辈来代替他。”<br/>
“安排了别人来代替他？”卓治有点拔高了声音，所有的同事都朝他看来，路夏的性格不像是做事这么不靠谱的，怎么可以这样对待工作呢？<br/>
齐瑛的声音听起来更紧张了：“真的很抱歉，路夏说他拜托一位比他还要合适也很有人气的帅气前辈，等到他病好了，会当面给卓治学长道歉的，”<br/>
卓治真的有些不高兴了：“那路夏现在总能接电话吧，让他自己来跟我说。“<br/>
“抱…抱歉，真的很抱歉卓治学长，他接不了电话，那个前辈应该快到了，我不打扰你们忙了。晚点路夏这边会公开发表声明，不会让你们为难。”齐瑛匆匆挂了电话。<br/>
卓治的脸色很不好看，他很少生气，对于路夏这种多年的好友更少了，这次路夏的确看来有些不负责任。<br/>
这时候卓治的同事突然接了个电话：“路夏的前辈已经到了，在楼下…是，是穆司阳！” 拍摄现场传来一阵欢呼，同事们纷纷说如果是穆司阳来救场的话，一点问题都没有了，既能吸引粉丝，穆司阳和路夏两位网球明星之间的友谊还能粉碎之前他们一直不和一直避不见面的谣言。没错，最近国内两位网球明星路夏和穆司阳不和的传闻闹得也不小，二人见面不说话，路夏根本看穆司阳也不愿意的样子，各路媒体都各种猜测。</p><p>       他不是和路夏不和，是跟不和好吗！卓治腹诽道。卓治和穆司阳交往已经好几年了，很不幸的，8月的时候闹了次矛盾，直接导致卓治离开家，也不和穆司阳联系，虽然没有拉黑，但各种信息电话不接不回。自从和穆司阳闹矛盾开始，路夏作为两人的后辈在卓治的“威胁”之下不得已站了队，都不敢和穆司阳说话，公开场合见了面，也就低头压压帽子算是打招呼了，然后穆司阳和路夏不和的传言就是这么来的。<br/>
小路夏真的是翅膀硬了！卓治这么想着，捞起手机打电话给路夏本人想要个说法，结果只传来一阵忙音。</p><p>      “路夏今天不会开机的，你不用打电话给他。”穆司阳熟悉的声音传来。穆司阳已经带着助手来到了拍摄现场，径直走到卓治面前。同事们隐约感觉这两人之间可能有些他们不知道的事，八卦的女孩子们开始暗暗猜测是不是有过什么矛盾。</p><p>        卓治看着面前闹矛盾已经三个月没有联系的男朋友，还是高大帅气的样子，笑了笑：“穆司阳先生真的要代替路夏吗？路夏这次可是要穿着红色内裤带着圣诞帽子拍照的哦。” 一边卓治的助理露出了震惊的眼神，翻起了企划：穿红内裤这是什么时候的事！<br/>
穆司阳推了推眼镜：“路夏半个月前已经已经把你们的拍摄计划传给我了，卓治你不用骗我。”<br/>
好你个小路夏，半个月前就把我卖了。卓治冷笑一声：“那穆先生不觉得路夏的拍摄方案不合适你吗？”<br/>
“我觉得很合适，而且可以尽快开始，大家也都等着。”<br/>
卓治看着同事们也没办法，只好说到：“那就开始吧，这段结束了大家就可以放假了。”<br/>
穆司阳压低声音对他说：“没错，结束工作了就该放假了，你该回家和我过圣诞了，这么多年的圣诞节我们都没有分开过。”</p><p> </p><p>         待续</p><p>LAST CHRISTMAS  （中）</p><p>          穆司阳压低声音对他说：“没错，结束工作了就该放假了，你该回家和我过圣诞了，这么多年的圣诞节我们都没有分开过。”</p><p>          自从认识以来，那么多年的圣诞的确是一起过的，从同学到队友到挚友到恋人，即使在聚少离多的那几年，圣诞节也总是在一起的，中国传统的节日有时候需要分开陪伴家人，但圣诞节仿佛是专属于二人的甜蜜节日，即使在地球的两头，也要想尽办法一起度过平安夜   。</p><p>          卓治对穆司阳的话只是冷冷一笑，也用在场其他人的听不见的声音说：“那今年就分开过呗。”</p><p>        穆司阳明白了，三个月的冷战卓治并没有消气。三个月前他还在外打比赛，不知道怎么传出了一个有鼻子有眼的绯闻 ，比赛期间正好碰到国内某个女星也在该地拍戏，下榻同一酒店，于是不知道怎么传出了该女星半夜拿着酒杯红酒敲他酒店房门还共度一夜的消息。好在女演员第一时间发声明澄清，还致电他道歉解释说是竞争对手陷害。穆司阳见对方已经公开说清，便也没有多放在心上，恰恰就是这样惹恼了卓治。卓治也是发信息暗示过他给自己一点点解释，卓治当然是完全相信他，但是如果穆司阳能表现出一点紧张怕自己误解也是非常有趣的。结果这个了解自己又古板的男人根本不打算解释，虽然本来就没什么好解释的,但卓治偏偏越想越委屈，觉得穆司阳如果不心领神会就继续不理他，然后就发展到了现在这样。</p><p>      穆司阳本以为善解人意相处多年的恋人不会为此生太久的气，时间一长，卓治依旧是信息不回，自己训练回家发现他用工作忙为借口搬到了工作地点旁边的酒店，心中突然也有一些生气，结果没想到都要拖到圣诞节了，随着节日气氛越来越浓，穆司阳终于不能再忍耐了，正巧路夏发消息给他说好奇怪为什么卓治学长找我来拍不找你呢？好死不死还加了一句你们是不是吵架了？穆司阳心里默念：吵架是我们俩自己的事。但还是人生第一次有求于路夏，安排了这次拍摄替换。路夏没什么要求，只是要他再三保证，卓治学长要是找他麻烦得帮罩着。得到了路夏的帮助后，穆司阳更是下定决定在圣诞前把两人的矛盾给解决了。</p><p>        “没错，结束工作了就该放假了，你该回家和我过圣诞了，这么多年的圣诞节我们都没有分开过。”面对穆司阳霸道又带点深情的话语，卓治看起来没有任何触动：“我今年不过圣诞节，我等着过春节。”<br/>
穆司阳还想再开口，却被造型师拉走了，卓治转身对同事们吩咐今天的工作越快完成越好。<br/>
卓治当然知道穆司阳来干什么，两个人这么久的感情当然也不可能因为这么点小事而断，也知道自己稍微有那么点小题大做，但就是气不过穆司阳不紧张的模样子，作为恋人怎么可以不担心对方误会自己呢，用不着对自己这么有信心吧？本来还以为不怎么接商业活动的穆司阳会不怎么适应，结果表现却很出色，一旁的赞助商代表笑得一脸满意。看着穆司阳在镜头前英俊的模样，卓治心里越来越不服气：气色挺好啊，跟我炫耀你有多帅是吧。给助理嘱咐了句：我先回去看之前的片，拍完后你们自己处理下。”趁着拍摄现场忙乱的时候，卓治开始默默收拾东西准备离开，这一切穆司阳都静静看在眼里，卓治正准备在穆司阳还有半小时结束前离开时，小助理哭丧着脸拉住他“刚刚穆司阳说如果你不在旁边监工他马上就走。”然后轻轻声说道：“没想到他这么耍大牌！怎么这样啊！是要你伺候他的意思吗？”<br/>
卓治把已经拿起的包往地上一扔，对！我就好好伺候他！卓治这么想到。然后走到赞助商的负责人面前笑眯眯说道：“听说你们新出了非常性感的男士运动内裤，要不要这次拿出来拍拍看？难得穆司阳先生参加这种拍摄。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>